The Multiverse War
by Experiment-Alpha
Summary: When all of Reality is in danger by an incredibly powerful race, who will be the heroes that will stop them? Can they manage to save all of Reality? Or will Reality be doomed forever? Sequel to How I Became an Experiment, Experiment Alpha, and Deathmetal180's story-line. Collaboration with Deathmetal180. Lilo and Stitch, Naruto, Doctor Who, and perhaps more, cross over.
1. First Encounter & Repeated Dilemma

**A/N (MUST READ): This story is a collaboration between Deathmetal180 and I. This is the long awaited sequel of **_**Experiment Alpha**_**, **_**How I Became an Experiment**_**, and Deathmetal180's story-line. Keep in mind, **_**How I Became an Experiment**_** and his story is not finished just yet, but **_**Experiment Alpha**_** is. This chapter, and maybe the next chapter, will be continuing where **_**Experiment Alpha**_** left off.**

**A/N 2: Deathmetal180 and I do not own Wolf, Violet, or Sapphire. They belong to wolfwarriorKronos, and originated in the story "Experiment 629****.****" He has given us permission to use them. We encourage that you guys check out his story; it's pretty good!**

* * *

**The Multiverse War**

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter/An Old Dilemma Repeated**

**Alpha's P.O.V**

_Outer Space_

'_Yep, flying saucers… And thousands of them, just like Jumba's computer screen showed._' Omega restated.

'_Well, this naga should be too hard._' I thought.

I flew around the emptiness of space with psychic powers alone, for there was no air for my wings to use. However, I did have the ability to survive in space for a very long time, so I was thankful to Jumba for building that function into me.

The flying saucers were massive, and there was indeed thousands of them. I knew they met trouble; I could even feel the evil in them. At first, it seemed like they didn't notice me, until I flew a bit too close to one. Turrets suddenly popped up from the one I got to close to, and it began to fire particle beams rapidly.

I immediately levitated up, dodging the first few shots, and I saw that the turret was still locked on, and began to fire more. I leaned all the way forward, and flew swiftly to the ship as I dodged and weaved past the beams.

I roared as I landed with a heavy thud onto a turret on the flying saucer, crushing it easily before it could get a shot. Two turrets turned and aimed at me, and I looked back and forth between them. '_Gosh, this isa too easy._'

I jumped right when they fired, and the two beams hit the opposite turret, demolishing each other in two flashes of light.

'_At this rate, it'll be forever to get rid of these saucers. You should step up your game._' Omega stated.

'_Meega isa testing their weapons._' I retorted. '_They are naga very good._'

'_Yeah, until you get hit by one! I scanned some of the ones that you dodged, and they are completely deadly, even to you or me! One or two direct hits, and you'll be out, for good!_'

'_Isa that a joke?_' I asked, not exactly believing him.

'_This is not a joke; I'm dead serious._' Omega insisted. '_They are not your normal particle beams. One direct hit from it, and almost every cell of your body gets affected, as in, they all die!_'

If what Omega said was true, I really needed to get rid of these saucers quickly. They are definitely a threat to the entire Universe.

Omega suddenly spoke, '_I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'll lend you some of my power for free. It'll be a piece of cake to get rid of these saucers quickly with it__._'

'_Meega still naga can believe that youga would help meega._'

'_If you get hit, and die, I'll die too; I'm only helping you out because of that very simple reason._'

'_Sure… Meega still think youga isa becoming good._'

'_W-What? No way! I'm evil, and – okay, Alpha, we need to focus here!_'

He totally has some split personality thing going on. I shook my head, and I looked at the other saucers. By the way their turrets were aimed, I knew a lot of them finally took notice of me. I gritted my teeth. '_… Okietaka, Omega… Lend meega some of youga's power._'

Suddenly, I felt power gradually surge through me, red energy visibly streaming all around me. I reared up and roared, my entire body morphing into what I like to call 'Omega mode.' The red energy engulfed me and exploded into a blaze of dark red light. When the blaze of dark red light subsided, I looked down at myself.

My claws were crimson colored, along with all the white fur I once had. My tail was longer, and was devil-like, it's tip colored crimson as well. My eyes slid back up, and I saw that I had two giant horns that curved near the top. '_So, this isa how meega looks like in this mode__.__ Meega guess it isa expected that it looks exactly like Omega._'

'_Alpha, this form will not last long; use it while you still can!_' Omega yelled.

I looked at the saucers around me once more, and they all began to fire at me. I raised both of my paws up, and created a red force field around me. The particle beams bombarded it, and it was getting harder to keep the field up. I guess these beams were indeed powerful like Omega said.

I had to get away quickly. I stopped channeling my energy into the force field, and I flew backwards at massive speeds. Eventually, there was a big gap between me and the saucers, and I had a more clear view of them all. They stopped firing. I must be out of range now.

"Perfect." I muttered. I noticed right then and there that my voice was much deeper and demonic, but I paid no attention to it. The horns on the top of my head started to curve forward, and pointed toward the saucers. I focused my energy between the two tips of my horns, which began to form a very potent red energy sphere.

After a few moments, I gritted my teeth, and grunted as I released the energy into a massive beam of energy. I turned my head as I channeled the beam, making sure that it'll go through each and every one of those saucers.

The beam flew across the gap, and turned just like I wanted, and it passed each and every saucer. The beam dispersed, and a moment later, each saucer was engulfed in an explosion of epic proportions, and they were all annihilated in the great blaze. I could feel the immense heat from it, and I simply turned to fly back home, pondering on how it seemed to be a bit _too_ easy.

Suddenly, I reverted back to my normal state, my body went back to normal, but then, my head started to ache once more.

'_This again?!_' I exclaimed. I clenched the sides of my head with my paws as the terrible pain came back, just like last time.

'_Agh! Another dimensional disturbance!_' Omega cried out in agony.

'_Meega's d-dimensional powers better n-naga glitch again!_' I groaned.

Suddenly, a bright light consumed me, and… It happened once more. I was falling inside another wormhole.

'_You jinxed it!_' Omega shouted.

"Naaagaaaa!" I cried. I saw the light at the end of the wormhole, and I was approaching it fast. I closed my eyes and got ready for impact.

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

**Yes, I know, this chapter was incredibly short, and I am sorry for that.**

**Anyway, please Read & Review!**


	2. Trapped Once More

**A/N: This story is a collaboration between Deathmetal180 and I. This is the long awaited sequel of **_**Experiment Alpha**_**, **_**How I Became an Experiment**_**, and Deathmetal180's story-line. Now that _How I Became an Experiment_ is finished, the next chapter or two may continue from that story as well.**

**A/N 2: Deathmetal180 and I do not own Wolf, Violet, or Sapphire. They belong to wolfwarriorKronos, and originated in the story "Experiment 629." He has given us permission to use them. We encourage that you guys check out his story; it's pretty good!**

**A/N 3 (MUST READ): This chapter crosses over with chapter 2 of Deathmetal180's story **_**Harmful Side Effects.**_

* * *

**The Multiverse War**

**Chapter 2: Trapped Once More**

'_Alpha! Wake up, dang it!'_

"G-Gaba?" My eyes slowly opened, and I was greeted with a starry filled sky. In addition to that, the moon was full, casting down its glow onto the Earth. '_Gaba isa it, Omega?'_

'_Do you even remember? We're trapped once more in the same freaking Universe!'_ Omega exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "Gaba?!" I exclaimed out loud.

'_Do I really need to explain what happened, genius? A wormhole came out of nowhere after that dimensional disturbance, swallowed us, and transported us back into the Universe Marcus is in!'_ Omega explained.

I stood up quickly, closed my eyes, and focused. I could sense that this wasn't my Universe; Omega was not joking around. "Crabba snabba…" I muttered.

'_Well, since we are trapped here, you might as well pay someone here a visit…' _Omega spoke. '_He's on Lilo and Stitch's tree house by the way.'_

My ears perked up, and I turned around. How ironic. I was right in front of Lilo and Stitch's house, which meant the tree house was really close. I turned towards the tree house and approached it. Once I got to it, I climbed up to the top, and I saw him lying there, staring up at the stars. I could sense that something was wrong with him though.

"Hey!" I called to him.

Suddenly, he sprung up, his paw to his chest, his breathing erratic. "What?! How?!" He took multiple, quick breaths, trying to calm down from the surprise I gave him. After a few more seconds, he spoke again, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Now that I looked into his eyes, I could definitely tell something has happened. "What happened?" I asked, ignoring his previous question.

"Why not read my mind?" Marcus retorted.

"Youga know meega naga like abusing meega's powers for bad purposes." I retorted back. "Meega just trying to be a friend to youga, before… Something happens."

I had a bad, sinking feeling that something else was going to happen; something much worse than those saucers I easily took care of.

Suddenly, Marcus reached out, grabbed my throat, and picked me up. I was a bit shocked that he would even do that. "You know something about me, don't you?! Tell me! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

I swiftly broke out of his grip with my paw, and used both of my paws to pin him down to the ground with ease.

"Meega naga nota what isa happening to youga! Just calm down, and I'll let youga go! Promise, the moment meega let youga go, youga won't lash out at meega." I demanded.

"I promise…" He mumbled. I nodded, and stood back up, releasing him. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, gaba isa wrong? Youga can tell meega." I asked.

"I... I had this horrible dream, and it looked so vivid and real to me. I learned that when this happens, they usually mean something…" His eyes started to water, tears streaking down his cheeks. "The dream was about how I… How I… I…"

I couldn't stand him crying, so I immediately hugged him, rubbing his back as an attempt to calm him down. He cried into my shoulder, but eventually spoke up once more, "How I killed Sapphire with my own hands…"

I was a bit shocked. "Are youga sure it was youga and naga Mayhem?"

He shook his head no.

"What is wrong with me?" He pulled back from my hug, his face twisted in stress. "I want to know what the FUCK is wrong with me!"

"Youga probably been under too much stress." I answered. "Just sleep once more. Once youga wake, youga will feel better than before."

"Also, another thing," Marcus started, "why didn't you want to show yourself to the others?"

"Naga right time, that isa why."

"Then when will you show yourself?"

"Soon." I answered. I was technically lying, but, I may have to reveal myself eventually, especially if something big happens.

I placed my paw on his shoulder, making it numb slightly, and I secretly stabbed a sedative dart there.

"You… You didn't inject me again, did you?"

I just stood there, waiting.

"I feel… So… tired."

His eyes closed, and he started to fall. I caught him, letting him sleep in my arms.

I felt bad for doing this again, and I hope he'll forgive me for it, but he needed this. I don't exactly know how, but the sedative darts were actually useful in making people sleep peacefully. It does for me at least.

"Marcus, meega naga know why, but I have a feeling that more things are going to happen. Things that will happen to youga and meega." I laid him down onto the ground as I spoke, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "These dimensional disturbances and the appearance of those saucers are giving meega these bad feelings, and meega think it isa happening and affecting multiple Universes... And meega think something worse is coming." I sighed, "Meega wish I could tell youga all of this personally, but meega naga want to stress youga out more. Meega soka, but if something does happen cause of these disturbances, meega hope youga will be strong and overcome it somehow. Meega will also be hagata if that ever happens. Meega will know it."

I backed away, and I decided to go ahead and try to teleport myself back home. When I did, I looked around, and knew that this wasn't my Universe. I growled, and teleported myself back to Marcus' Universe. I easily jumped to the roof of the Pelekai household from the tree house, and I fell onto my back. I stared at the night sky, and the feeling of regret came over me.

I promised my Sapphire I'd be back after wiping out that invasion force of saucers, and then this had to happen! I'm stuck here once more! And this time, no one knows that I teleported! How will Jumba save me this time?!

'_Well, I think we are doomed.'_ I heard Omega state.

I just ignored him, and continued looking up at the night sky.

'_I'll be back, boojiboo. Meega will be back soon.'_

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

**Well… Another chapter update, and it's a small one once more. Man, I must figure out how to make the chapters lengthier.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please Read & Review!**


	3. Mini Chapter: The Missing Angel

**A/N: This story is a collaboration between Deathmetal180 and I. This is the long awaited sequel of **_**Experiment Alpha**_**, **_**How I Became an Experiment**_**, and Deathmetal180's story-line. Now that How I Became an Experiment is finished, this chapter will continue off of it.**

**A/N 2: Deathmetal180 and I do not own Wolf, Violet, or Sapphire. They belong to wolfwarriorKronos, and originated in the story "Experiment 629." He has given us permission to use them. We encourage that you guys check out his story; it's pretty good!**

* * *

**The Multiverse War**

**Chapter 3: Mini Chapter: The Missing Angel**

_**Andrew's Lilo and Stitch Universe**_

**Andrew's P.O.V**

Ever since I heard about the disappearance of Stitch's boojiboo, Angel, I knew I had to search for her.

In the past few days, it felt like I had searched every single centimeter of the island, but there was no sign, not even a trace, of Angel. Since she had no trace to where she has gone, it gave my spine shivers. I sure hope that nothing bad as happened to her.

When I came back to the Pelekai household, Lilo had also already came back. She was doing some searching on her own as well. We gave Stitch the news, and the look he gave us made me feel what he was feeling. The look of utter sadness.

"Stitch, don't worry. I know we'll find her." I encouraged.

"Gaba if she isa captured or something?! We have to rescue boojiboo!" Stitch suddenly shouted. It looked like he was going to make a break for it.

I immediately grabbed a hold of Stitch, restraining him from running off. "Stitch! We don't have any evidence that she's been captured! Please calm down!"

Even so, when Stitch spoke those words, I felt more shivers travel down my spine. What if she really was captured, and, if so, by _who?_

Stitch reluctantly calmed down. "O… Okietaka…"

"Thank you." I thanked him.

I had more worried thoughts though. What if this was something related to what Dalek Kahn had warned me about? He said that something was coming, and… What if it's already here? Maybe it had something to do with Angel disappearing for so long perhaps?

In fact, what even _is_ coming, or what even is _here_ if that's the case, regardless?

If only I had answers instead of all these questions.

"Well guys, I need to get to Jumba; I'll be back." I stated. I gave them a wave and headed out the back door. Once I got to Jumba's lab, I entered and immediately went to his super computer. I pulled open the readings that Jumba had showed me a few days ago.

'_Still steady as usual.'_ I thought. The readings were the same as they were a few days ago. It just wouldn't change. That in itself is a bit scary to think of. If these time and space disruption waves are staying steady, then it's obvious that this isn't a natural occurrence. I can even feel these disruptions, but I can't determine what direction it's coming from, where it's coming from, or what was even causing it.

"Boojiboo, did youga find anything about Angel?"

A voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I scrambled to minimize the readings. I turned around and I saw my lovely boojiboo, Sapphire, standing there, her face laced with concern. I lowered my ears. "Naga."

Her ears lowered as well. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, we'll find her. She is O'hana, and, if it takes me one hundred years, then so be it." I encouragingly spoke.

Her ears perked back up. "Ih!" She shouted.

I turned my head to the digital clock inside Jumba's lab, and saw that it was almost evening. "Jeez! I did not realize it's almost dinner time yet!"

Sapphire looked at me disapprovingly, "Why does food always make youga change topic so quickly?"

"Can youga blame meega? Meega probably needs a _lot_ of food for the amount of strength and stuff meega have." I flexed jokingly, hoping to make her laugh.

It worked. That heavenly giggle came out, and her gorgeous smile crossed her face. Every time I see that smile, I could not hold back mine. "Youga probably right, boojiboo." She managed to say. "Come on, let's see gaba isa for dinner."

"Okietaka!"

* * *

**E-A: Yes, yes, I know… A very, VERY short chapter, and it's been like two months, right? I've been pretty busy lately, and writer's block is totally bugging me right now. But, I will never discontinue this or any other story I may write next or at the same time! Hopefully Deathmetal180 will be able to soon write in this story too for his continuation, but his stories are not quite finished yet. And, Deathmetal180, don't rush! Take your time, man!**

**Anyway, please Read & Review!**


End file.
